Las plumas de la diosa
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Mikan es una chica que vive tranquila, mas esto cambia cuando un mensaje la invita a ir al Gakuen Alice. Las cosas que descubre, la guerra que esta por desatarse y el pasado que la atormenta, giran constantemente alrededor de aquel artefacto que lleva siempre con ella. ¿Qué harán cuando la reclame el enemigo? Y más aun, cuando caiga en la oscuridad ¿Podrá Natsume salvarla?


Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana parecía realmente tranquila, silenciosa. La soledad parecía envolverla a cada minuto que pasaba y mentalmente se regañaba.

-Yo estoy sola –aquel tono burlón abandono con dolor sus labios y su mirada color miel se poso sobre una fotografía enmarcada sobre la repisa de su cómoda.

Una lagrima abandono sus ojos, seguida por otras más, para aquel momento se sentía morir, todos los santos días se animaba a sí misma, diciéndose que ella podía, que debía salir adelante. Pero mientras el tiempo avanzaba, se daba cuenta de que por más que lo intentase, ella se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad de sí misma.

Porque ya no existía una razón para continuar, su mejor amiga se había ido, su abuelo se había marchado fuera del país, diciéndole que tenía que encontrar un trabajo.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su boca.

-Si como no, trabajar. –musito con enojo, aventando al suelo lo que con tanto cuidado había mantenido en sus manos.

Sakura Mikan, de larga cabellera castaña de tonos mieles, grandes y expresivos ojos color de la miel, piel blanca, delgada, ligeramente alta, de aproximadamente trece años, era bastante hermosa y alegre.

La chica se levanto de su lugar y camino fuera, intentando olvidarse de lo que tanto dolor le causaba, a esas alturas, ya ni le importaba si Imai Hotaru la recordaba o no.

La adoraba, eso no lo negaría. Era su mejor amiga, pero le molestaba el hecho de que ella no le escribiera ni una mísera carta a la semana desde que se había marchado al Gakuen Alice, por lo mismo, ella había comenzado a enviarle las suyas mas esporádicamente, había pasado de una diaria a una cada tres días, luego a cada semana, luego cada mes, hasta que le enviaba cada que lo recordaba.

Y aun y con todo, Hotaru solo le había enviado una desde hacía casi un año y eso le enfurecía, por eso ahora le escribiría hasta dentro de un año más.

-Es una engreída –se quejo Mikan, sentada en la sala de estar de su casa, mientras comía unos dulces que había encontrado en su refrigerador. Seguía sin creer que Hotaru fuese tan desalmada.

La joven observo con desinterés las cartas que había recibido, algunas eran más que nada facturas que habría que pagar y el dinero que su abuelo le enviaba semanalmente. Mikan continuo revisando, hasta que un sobre azul obscuro con extrañas calcomanías llamo su atención.

-Es una carta de Hotaru –murmuro Mikan asombrada, abriendo con cuidado el sobre. –No es tan mala –lloriqueo, mas sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta que la carta consistía solo de dos preguntas.

_¿Qué sucede Mikan? ¿Acaso te has enfadado?_

-¡Ella es una tonta! –Vocifero furiosa, rompiendo la carta -¡Solo por eso, no vuelvo a escribirle hasta dentro de tres años!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Imai Hotaru, una hermosa chica de grandes ojos purpuras, piel blanca, rostro frio, corta cabellera negra, delgada y ligeramente alta, observaba con fastidio la última carta enviada por su mejor amiga Sakura Mikan.

_¡Eres una desalmada!, ¡Tonta!_

_No me vuelvo a preocupar por ti, te volveré a escribir hasta el próximo año ¡Y eso y si tengo ganas!_

_¡ADIOS!_

Un suspiro abandono sus labios. Comenzaba a creer que Mikan cumpliría con su palabra de no enviarle cartas hasta el año siguiente, dado que la chica había enviado esa carta hacia cuatro meses.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara. Tenía ganas de molestar a Mikan, así que era hora de utilizar lo último que había creado, así como escribir una "carta", que molestara muchísimo a su amiga.

-No creo que sea buena idea –pronuncio alguien más a su lado.

Hotaru simplemente sonrió y comenzó con su tarea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan se dejo caer sobre la silla de la cocina, esperando a que su comida estuviese lista. El enfado seguía sin esfumarse y por lo visto, duraría otro rato más.

-Lo que debería hacer es olvidarme de ella por tres años –refunfuño.

La chica de cabellera castaña siguió quejándose de lo mala que podía llegar a ser Hotaru, inclusive mientras comía el pensamiento de olvidarla un tiempo seguía siendo tentador, hasta que se vio interrumpida por un mensaje a su celular.

Mikan pareció tentada en revisarlo más tarde, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y se levanto de su lugar. Rápidamente lo leyó.

-¿Ir al Gakuen Alice? –el asombro no se hizo esperar, pero seguía sin entender quien había sido la persona que le había enviado semejante mensaje. Aquello decía que podría visitar a algún familiar, amigo o lo que fuese, pero el enfado pudo más y simplemente contesto un "no", apago el aparto y lo aventó sobre el sillón. –Estoy furiosa con ella, así que no quiero.- Y continuo comiendo con tranquilidad, mientras el mensaje rondaba su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué contesto? –cuestiono alguien entre las sombras de los arboles.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en la cara de la otra persona.

-Que no, fue lo único que contesto.

-Haremos que vaya, no importa que.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara…._


End file.
